


Ineffably Stupid

by HolaImOla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, They're stupid that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolaImOla/pseuds/HolaImOla
Summary: But Crowley wouldn't appear. Of course he wouldn't, Aziraphale himself requested so- and Crowley always did what Aziraphale requested.It was quite annoying sometimes, really.Immediately after their call ended Aziraphale started hoping for Crowley to actually do come for a visit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Ineffably Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> YES HELLO I HAVE SOME WIPS BUT THE LOCKDOWN VIDEO,,,,,, AAAAAAA  
> This was written in like two sittings, read through only once and not beta'd at all.... you've been warned. Also, if you and your significant other are stuck in separate places, and you are not a pair consisting of immortal angel and demon, don't risk anything and stay inside please! <3

"Right. Goodnight, angel."

The line went dead. Aziraphale just stood for a moment, the wire still tangled between his fingers. Funny now that he had noticed it- he didn't realize he'd been playing with it during the call. Slowly, reluctantly, he put the phone back and stared at it, lingering for just a moment more- dear lord, he wouldn't admit it, but if Crowley did suddenly appear he wouldn't mind.

But Crowley wouldn't appear. Of course he wouldn't, Aziraphale himself requested so- and Crowley always did what Aziraphale requested.

It was quite annoying sometimes, really.

Aziraphale imagined him setting his alarm clock for, well, next two months, and tugging into bed. He probably won't even hear the alarm clock, and will only wake up once Aziraphale himself calls and pops in for a visit. It was probably good for the demon, after all it was common knowledge how much he enjoyed just dozing off for days. Still...

_"I could hunker down at your place, slither over and watch you eat cake."_

Bastard.

Without anything else to do, Aziraphale finally decided on seating himself in his favourite armchair, pulling out a current read of his, and trying to focus on the text instead of the real disappointment he heard in Crowley's voice.

_It's for the best,_ he told himself. _Can't have him running around and causing chaos right now._

He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the page, reading the same sentence over and over again.

Meanwhile Crowley was _not_ having any of that. He did a reasonable amount of thinking (about fifteen minutes total, including screaming at his plants) and came to the conclusion that Aziraphale was, as usual, being unbelievably (one might say ineffably even) stupid. One might think that after all those years of knowing Crowley, he wouldn't come to the conclusion that the demon was going to do something actually harmful, yet here they were.

Crowley strode through the entire length of his flat, still nervous and jittery, but no longer screaming at the houseplants.

It's not like he needed an invitation to get into Aziraphale's bookshop, out of all places! During the entire last year, he spent more time there than he did at his own flat, and if it wasn't for the damn- _blessed_ current situation he would have-

No, he wouldn't have done that.

For the past year, there was a thought in Crowley's mind. A very tempting one, and he probably should have just gone with it, like a good- _bad_ demon would.

The thought was more of a want, and the want was to move somewhere away. With Aziraphale.

But he never had the chance to talk about it with the angel (or so was his excuse). Never had there been a subject in their conversation where a " _hey, wouldn't it be cool if we, I don't know, moved in together? In one house?_ " would fit in naturally (or so was the extension of his excuse).

Fine, maybe Crowley was stupid too. They deserved each other.

And now, he didn't even get to see him? That was even more stupid.

He looked outside the window and wondered, his plants still shaking behind his back.

Aziraphale angrily threw- well threw might have been too strong of a word of it; but he did move his hands in annoyance- the book on the table next to him and just as angrily sipped on his cocoa. He stared at the phone from behind his mug before making the decision to call Crowley once again. Maybe he wasn't asleep yet.

Just as he was heaving from his seat he heard a rumble upstairs. It was probably another group of young vigilantes, although the upstairs part did worry him a bit. He cautiously walked up the stairs, preparing for an unwanted meeting. Right when he was supposed to call Crowley! Maybe it wasn't really meant to be after all.

He heard another clutter, from the bedroom in his flat (which he never got a use of, but Crowley did appreciate it).

"Hello?" he called and pushed the door gently.

The window was opened somehow and just under it, curling on the floor, there was a big snake, awkwardly wearing a human face mask.

"I thought you were asleep!" Aziraphale wanted to sound angry with him, but he couldn't help the happy tone his voice took.

Within seconds the snake took the familiar, human shape, although some faint scales were still visible around his temples and hairline.

"Was going to, but I figured you'll get bored to death, without me annoying you at all times," Crowley grinned. Aziraphale noticed a basket he was holding in his hand and raised his eyebrows.

"And what on earth is that?"

"Eh, you could say you inspired me," Crowley shrugged. "I wandered my way to this small creperie that was in the danger of getting closed and bought you something to go with your cake." When he noticed Aziraphale's been warmly smiling this entire time, he quickly added. "Which, you know. It's not something we absolutely need right now. So, I did a bad thing, when you think about it."

Aziraphale gently took the basket from his hands. "Of course, dear. What a devil you are."

He took a glance inside the basket and headed towards his kitchen, Crowley following him closely.

"So, are you planning to stay?" he asked. Crowley stammered for a while before managing to actually say something again.

"A-am I?" He looked utterly baffled, the coolness he'd worn before now was suddenly gone. Aziraphale would be lying if he said he didn't like him like this.

"I suppose you ought to," he said simply, setting the basket on the countertop. "I mean, I certainly wouldn't want you to mess around now." He started carefully taking the miraculously warm crepes from the basket and putting them onto his plate. Crowley casually leaned against the kitchen doorframe and watched. "If you were to disobey the rules now, it would be on me. And we don't want that, do we?"

Crowley snorted. "No, definitely not."

When finished, Aziraphale took the plate in his hands and started walking towards the small living room, before stopping next to the demon.

"Would you be so kind to bring the wine and glasses with you? My hands are full. You do know where they are, right?"

Crowley mumbled something about not being kind and showing Aziraphale against another wall, but he did eventually do as he was told. He settled on his usual spot on the couch, and after a moment of hesitation Aziraphale sat next to him, instead of opting for the armchair again. Crowley raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

In what was probably his best attempt at pretending to smoothly get even closer to him, Crowley leaned over to pour wine into both of their glasses and then leaned back on the couch in a position where he was facing Aziraphale.

Their knees were touching, but neither of them said anything.

Aziraphale let himself relax in his position a bit, feeling Crowley's gaze linger on him. He dug into the first crepe- it was strawberry and lemon- and looked up at Crowley again, meeting his eyes. Oh, how much Aziraphale loved those eyes. Especially now, when the yellow poured out to cover the entire eye and his vertical pupils expanded. Aziraphale noticed how he struggled to keep his eyes fully open.

"Are you still planning on sleeping until July?" he asked. Crowley shook his head and took a long sip of his wine.

"Nope. Just sleepy now. It's fine."

"As you probably have seen, the bed is all made."

"Mhmmm..." Crowley took another sip and let his head rest on Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale continued to eat, but he took his other hand to gently stroke his red hair, ever so slightly brushing his fingers against the tiny tattoo and snake scales.

"Your hair has grown again," he noticed. Crowley's hairstyle resembled what he wore in the previous decade more than what he had done last year with it. "It suits you."

They fell into comfortable silence, the only sound being the fork in Aziraphale's hand hitting the plate. He guessed Crowley might have actually dozed off while resting against him. To be honest, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the lockdown like this, even if Crowley did actually fall asleep until July.

He set the plate as quietly as he could, but Crowley still moved and blinked. He still didn't leave his side, though.

"Did you like the crepesss, angel?" he asked, the hiss slipping through.

"They were quite scrumptious. Thank you, dear." Aziraphale felt Crowley's arm wrap around him, and although normally he'd feel flustered about it, but somehow now it all felt natural.

Crowley nodded and looked into Aziraphale's eyes.

"Hey, angel," he started, still sounding exhausted, but now nervous as well. "What if, after all of _this_ ends, we- Well, eh- Ran away together?"

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. "Alfa Centauri?"

"South Downs."

That wasn't a suggestion Aziraphale would have expected at all. He sat silent for a while, looking back into Crowley's eyes, almost expecting to see a trace of lie in the way he looked. But, he found none.

"I-" he started, but couldn't find any words to actually reply.

"It's fine if you need to think, I mean I understand it, if it's too fast for you-" Crowley replied in one breath, but Aziraphale put a finger on his lips.

"It's all alright, Crowley. I just... I guess I wasn't expecting such a proposal," he smiled. "But I guess I wouldn't mind... moving in with you. One day."

Crowley looked like he was ready to start their move right now, if it wasn't for the fact he was still wrapped around Aziraphale. Instead, to do something with himself, he rested his face against Aziraphale's chest, grinning like crazy.

After hesitating for some time, Aziraphale finally also wrapped his arm around the demon, rubbing gentle, slow circles on his back until Crowley fell asleep. He then cautiously rested his chin on top of Crowley's head and closed his own eyes as well, wondering what their future was starting to look like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I'm @/catsreverywhere at Twitter and @/fasbean on instagram, if you'd like to see some of my other works!


End file.
